Remake: Why Me?
by xMidnightDreamsx
Summary: What if Bloom's parents are alive and living on Earth ever since the downfall of Domino? Bloom and her adoptive parents go to Italy for the summer. She finds out...something shocking in Italy and it may just be the beginning of her crazy third year at Alfea. Meanwhile, Valtor had broken out of the Omega Dimension and this time, he seeks revenge on the two who'd sealed him away.
1. Going To Italy

What if Bloom's parents are alive and living on Earth ever since the final battle on Domino? Bloom and her adoptive parents go to Italy for the summer. Everything goes perfectly during her vacation in Italy, until something shocks her completely...or it may just be simply her imaginations. Summer vacation is over and her third year begins with many big surprises ever since her summer vacation in Italy. An evil wizard had broken out of the Omega Dimension and decides to take over the Magic Dimension, but something blocks his path and he decides to use that to his advantage in order to seek his revenge on the two who'd sealed him away.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Winx Club nor it's characters.

 **Author's Note:**

The reason why I'm making this a rewrite is because I'm not really happy how the story was going in the original Why Me? I felt like it wasn't going in the same path direction at first, and I guess I was dragging the story in a different direction and moving a bit too fast, and I also had no idea where I was going with it.

For sometime, I've been thinking about remaking this but never had the chance to do so.

I going to keep some of the things the same but in later chapters, but most of it will be different from what I've written from before.

* * *

Why Me?

 _Chapter 1: Going To Italy_

The sun was shinning brightly in the afternoon skies. The air was humid and dry, like every summer in Gardenia. It was always the same quite town and ordinary with nothing to worry about greatly. No evil wizards. No witches. It was just an ordinary town with ordinary people living their normal lives. The same people rushing to their jobs. It is the same routine that she'd spent her summer here or going to the same resort as she goes every year along with her parents. But this time it wasn't the case for her to pack bags as she's going to spend her holiday vacation in Europe more specifically Italy and in the city of Rome.

She'd been excited about this trip from the night before. She couldn't wait to go to Rome, where she can spend her entire time there looking at interesting artifacts, and if she told Stella that...she would immediatly tell her "that's boring" or "not interesting when summer vacation is suppose to be all about the fun".

She couldn't help but stay up all night long watching movies, since she couldn't sleep at all.

And to top it all, this would her last and final year at Alfea and graduate as a guardian fairy, but in order for her to graduate she must find her birth parents and save her homeworld, and free her people.

"Bloom are you ready?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes, mom." She replied back. She looked at her bedroom for one last time. She was looking at all the pictures she had took with the Winx over the two years. She even had pictures of Sky. She knows it's not going to be forever, she's going to the wonderful country of Italy. The place she had always dreamed of before meeting Stella three years ago.

Bloom got her stuff. She had about two luggages and a half. Bloom was wearing her favorite summer dress. It was a baby yellow strapped dress with pink summer flowers and green petals on the dress with pink heels, her hair was down having her sunglasses on her head.

Her mother was wearing a red button up shirt with Hawaii flowers prints on it, with short jeans, Vanessa's brown hair is shoulder length; she had about three to four luggages with her and Mike together. Mike was getting the car ready; he was packing the things in the car.

He came in to help them to put their luggages in the car and now they were making sure everything is in place and nothing is missing or miss put.

Now, they were on the road, Bloom was excited to go Italy for summer vacation. She had a smile on her face. She knew to take many pictures while she's there to show Sky and the Winx her summer vacation. They probably had never seen a place like Italy. Now, they were on the plane taking off to Italy to Rome. Bloom was sitting next to her mother who was reading her magazine. Bloom had her iPod on and was listening to her music, and the plane took off.

...

The plane had finally landed in the city of Rome, which looked really amazing to get the view from high up in the air. It looked magnificent. She already felt really excited about making a few detours along the way, who wouldn't do that when they go to a foreign country.

Sure, to her in her eyes it wasn't like the Magic Dimension famous historical artifacts that they had for millennium years old. It couldn't be compared to a magical world that's been there for more than thousands of years.

Once they were out of plane in the airport Bloom noticed everything was in Italian though her mother knows Italian since she's a Italian descent. She was born in Italy and her parents later moved to America. There was a sign written: "Benvenuti in Italia!"

But to what she can presume it was: "Welcome to Italy!" It had to mean that. What else can it mean?

As she was in the cab along with her parents, she was looking at the amazing view from her window. The city was amazing. The people looked like they were enjoying their time and not too far off, she could see the ancient Rome building that was now one of the most hot spot tourist in the world to take a look at. She was already feeling that wild adventure stir inside her. She'd loved to explore new places and see where her heart's desires takes her.

Once the taxi reached its destination at the Five Seas Hotel and so Mike, Vanessa, and Bloom were unpacking their things in the hotel, but Mike and Vanessa left a bit early before the three of them would go to the restaurant to eat dinner. Bloom told her parents that she wanted to rest for a little while since she's a bit tired from traveling for about eleven hours in a plane.

She was sitting on the coach that was near the window and glanced at the outside world. The sun was starting to set, and the skies were illuminated with neon colors that was breathtaking as she captured the beautiful image with her phone. She was going to take many wonderful pictures and show it to her friends the Winx.

She glanced at the clock on her phone; it was almost seven. She needed to leave now.

She was in a elevator with two people: a man and a woman, who looked like they're in their early thirties, still appearing young.

The man had dark brown hair, chocolate colored eyes and tanned skin. He was wearing dark jeans with a red stripped button up shirt. He had his arm wrapped around the woman's waist. She could tell that they were a young married couple by seeing their wedding ring on their finger. The woman, she had bright red hair like hers with emerald eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a beautiful dress in the color of spring green that reached just above her knees.

As she was going to press the button that would lead her down to the main lobby, she paused since she saw that the man's finger was reaching to touch the button that would lead to the main lobby as she was going.

"Down to the main lobby as well?" he'd asked.

"Yes." Bloom replied, though she could feel their gazes on her for some odd reason, but as soon as the elevator door opened, she walked out leaving the couple behind her; although unknowing that they'll be going to the same restaurant.

They were all down at the fancy restaurant that Vanessa knew of and now the waitress was taking their order. They were talking about nothing serious but rather about how beautiful the site of Italy was.

There was two people who were across from their table, the same people she saw in the elevator. What a coincidence it was for them to be here in the same exact place. But they weren't looking at her as she was at them. They were talking to each other and enjoying their time.

It reminder her of Sky, when she'd gone out on dates with him and had a wonderful dinner together.

They were inseparable.

As the night went on, they'd finally left the restaurant. The breeze of the cool air was just right, not too cold nor too dry or humid. It was just perfect. The moon's light was reflecting a bright sliver color across the sea, shimmering. The stars were out shimmering in the dark skies, lighting it up.

To say, everything was perfect until a man out of nowhere appeared and grabbed Bloom's hand and placing his hand on her mouth so she wouldn't dare to scream. Though, she felt angry that someone had sneaked up behind her and grabbed her.

"SHHH...you and your husband are endanger again, Marion..." the voice spoke out in a low whisper.

The word had trigged the young fairy's mind. _Marion? No, it couldn't be! It's a mistake. It had to be._

"He's back again..."

 _Who's back again?_

"The one who posses the darker flame..." his voice sounded dangerous when he mentioned the darker flame.

 _Darker flame? What's going on? If this person is saying about the dark flame, could it mean about something else..._ her thoughts instantly shattered, when a woman's voice spoke up. Bloom dared a glance to see it was the same woman with her husband that she'd seen earlier today. Was it a coincidence that they'd kept running into each other?

What in the name of the Great Dragon was going on around here?

"Hagen? What are you doing here?" her green eyes were glittering in the darkness, like magic. Her eyes soon fell on the young redheaded girl who he had holding her arm.

"Who is she?" the man asked, looking at her.

At this question being said, Hagen looked at the young girl who'd he presume was Marion, and he sensed the eternal flame was coming from within her. But the flame...it...couldn't be...but...then...how? Who's the girl?

The young fairy blinked her eyes a couple of times, adjusting all what's going on around her. "What's your name girl? And why do I sense the flame coming from you?" he asked the girl precisely.

At this, the man and woman stared at the young girl, their eyebrows arched directly at her.

Bloom's heart started to beat rapidly, her voice soft and low as she answered the man. "I'm Bloom."

She looked at them as the three of them whom gone silent completely as she told them her name. Why were they looking at her as if they'd seen a ghost passed by them? What did she say to make them stare at her like that?

 _Oh, crap!_ as she realized what she'd said.

It was the name she said to them that made them look at her like that. She felt like her stomach were filled with butterflies...

* * *

So what do you think of this remake? I don't think I'm going to make parent/child hating...I think it was one of the reasons I kinda of lost the direction in the original WHY ME.

But this time...it's going to be a little difficult for them to adjust to each other because of the long period timing they had between them, and the parents had thought she'd been dead for seventeen years is hard for them to see her alive and well and what they'd went through the years ever since Domino's downfall seventeen years ago.

Sky will visit Bloom in the next chapter. Also, please leave a comment below and tell me how I did? I would like to hear your thoughts about this remake, because I think I might've went too fast with the first version of Why Me?

Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! :)


	2. BirthParents In Italy

**Author's Note:** I give big thanks to those who'd reviewed the remake of this story. Also thank-you  Lolamia770 for your suggestion and I was going to make them have an emotional time in seeing their long-lost daughter again. :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Winx Club nor it's characters.

* * *

 _Chapter 2: BirthParents In Italy_

The woman looked at the young redheaded girl once she'd mentioned her name to them. It simply baffled her to know that this young girl looked exactly like a replica of her second daughter, but only older: in name, color of hair, and the color of her eyes.

Those deep shades of beautiful blue made her heartache once again. It almost seemed funny to her that they ran into her three times in one day. Was it just a _mere_ coincidence? She felt the arms of her husband tighten around her, pulling her closer to him.

She looked at him and even he seemed to be lost as well since it'd shown on his face. He furrowed his brows at the young girl presumably named "Bloom" the same name of his infant daughter that he'd lost tragically seventeen years ago. If she were alive...she would probably be the same age as this girl.

It could be _just_ a simple coincidence that they'd ran into her three times in one day, right?

"Bloom?" the man spoke out his words slowly, trying to say the name as if it were sinking in to his mind. It couldn't be...she...wasn't suppose to be here..but how?

Though he could see the girl's nervousness take over her. She had her hand griped firmly on her dress. The way she was looking at them - trying to figure them out in a way before saying a simple, "yes."

The atmosphere surrounding them was tense and a bit of awkwardness flown in their eyes.

"But I don't understand how this is possible," the dark haired man finally spoke as he addressed the girl. "How?"

"What do you mean _how_?" Bloom furrowed her brows at him, finally sensing that the older man had let go or her arm.

She looked at him as if taking some time before choosing his words. Oritel couldn't help but feel that there was something mysterious about this girl. He couldn't help but feel like this girl...was...or _is_...his long-lost daughter that he'd never knew was alive for all these years. Even he could sense the power of the flame coming from her, and the only person was to have this power or other than his wife and elder daughter was his younger daughter Bloom. But the thing was: how was she alive? Wasn't she supposed to...to...be...dead? It didn't make any sense to him nor his wife. They were both thunderstruck entirely.

"Are you _my_ daughter, Bloom?" his tone wasn't light nor causal as he asked her that particular question. His gaze seemed to be a bit dark as he looked at her from head to toe. He had to know whether she was the girl or not?

Bloom bit her lips wondering if she could lie her way out of it. But it was like he read right through her, so lying to them wasn't an option. She gazed at the man and woman as her blue flickered with many unidentified emotions. She had to ask them if they are who they say they are and if so...she could never lie about it. They will find out one way or another.

"Well..." she hesitated at first before saying anything that was sensitive to them, "...that depends if you're Oritel and Marion, the rulers of Domino if I am correct?" she asked cautiously, noticing the smile that were on their faces had faded away.

She noticed their shocked reactions, thinking of how did she know them exactly? And that mysterious flame of hers...could the girl actually be their long-lost missing daughter?

Before anyone could reply to Bloom's answer, her phone started to ring. She glanced at the screen call; it was her mother calling for her. She glanced at them and said, "I have to go, but I could give you my number and we can meet tomorrow if you'd like."

She gave her number to the red-haired woman, "just call me tomorrow and we'll meet up," she smiled at them before leaving them. "Have a goodnight."

They watched her walked off into the night. The man and woman staring into each other's reflection, their eyes were reflecting emotions that they'd felt many years ago. Hurt and sadness shown in their eyes, and they were a bit shaken up to deal with the fact that she wasn't dead no longer but that she has been alive for all these years.

The woman clutched her husband's arm pulling herself closer to him and she muttered, "do you think it's her, Oritel?"

He gazed at his wife, who seemed to be thinking the same exact thought. Question is: how did she know about them? Though he had a strong feeling that she is his missing daughter who'd he thought was dead since they never found her body or any trace of her on Domino.

"I have a feeling she _is_ our daughter, my love." He felt Marion's head rest on his shoulder, gazing at him with love in her eyes.

"I think your right Oritel, and I just somehow know it's her."

...

The sun was rising into the sky as the skies were brightening the new fantastic day. Bloom was up from dawn of the new day, she was in bed still thinking about last night. How did they know that she had the flame? And what made it easier for them to figure out who is she was by her giving them her name.

The thing that kept bothering her...was that...were the two people...were they actually her birth parents? But how was it possible? Were they alive and living here on Earth for all these years? How did they managed to escape, then?

Many questions filled her thoughts about them...if they were truly her birth parents after all.

She decided to take a quick shower and once she was done, she had braided her hair down. She was wearing a bright green tank top with mini shorts and on the sides of her shorts was laced fabric with nice sandals. While she was getting herself ready Sky sent her a text message:

 _Hey, beautiful what are you up to today? I want to come and see you again._ Sky said in the text. Bloom got out of the bathroom and she noticed that it was Sky's text message and read it she immediately replied back to him.

 _I'm on a summer vacation with my parents. We're not in Gardenia; we're in Italy, in the city of Rome._ Bloom typed back, and then another text message was sent from Sky.

 _Okay, by the way would your parents mind that I'm coming to visit you?_ Sky texted back.

Bloom turned her head and saw her parents getting ready, and was looking on her phone again: _No, I don't think they'll mind about you coming here. But can you come during the afternoon._ Bloom texted.

 _Sure, I'll see you then my love. I'll always love you._ Sky said it was sweet, and she replied: _Bye, I love you Sky._ That was the end of the message.

 _Sky is so sweet._ Bloom thought to herself smiling.

But then she saw another text message but it wasn't from Sky. It was from the woman that she'd met last night. She wanted her to meet them down at the cafe near by hotel called Olive Garden, which served the best homemade breakfast in Rome.

But then again...what about her parents? What could she exactly say to them? Obviously, she couldn't lie to them. For now, she decided to ask her parents about Sky visiting her this evening.

"By the way, do you mind if Sky's going to visit me later in the evening?" Bloom asked both her parents.

"No, we don't mind honey as long as you're happy sweetheart," her mother said.

"But don't be out too late, young lady," her father said.

A idea had suddenly came to her mind. She could tell them she's going to meet up with a friend from class, since they don't know the rest of her friends, since she needed to find out about them and who were they exactly before jumping to the gun of anything. It was perfect; flawless.

"Um...Mom a friend from my class said she wanted to see me at the cafe since she's also from Earth," Bloom explained, hoping that they would allow her to see her so called friend. Well, they were kind of her friends, even they'd barely met last night. Maybe her questions she'd been dreaming about could finally be answered.

"Sure honey, but we'll meet up later."

...

Bloom was walking her way to the cafe, her heart started to beat quickly as she saw them sitting and waiting for her. She felt very nervous and a bit anxious about meeting them. It's been seventeen years apart from each other. How would they feel about her being all-grown up and not a little girl that they've lost? How would the interaction between herself and her birth parents be?

 _Stop worrying yourself Bloom. You can do this; just be yourself._ She thought to herself many times. Why was she feeling dreadful nervous and filled with anxiety about meeting them? Was it normal for her to feel this way?

She took a deep breath in and exhaled it out. She remained calmed as she made her way to the couple and a man named Hagen that she remembered from last night.

"Good morning," she smiled, as her blue eyes twinkled in daylight.

"Good morning, Bloom," both of them said, smiling warmly at her. Though she could see hint of sadness in their eyes and voices.

She almost froze when they'd mention her name for the first time without shock in their voices.

"Well," the white-haired man spoke up, breaking the tense silence, "...why don't I leave the three of you alone so you can catch up with each other." He soon left the three of them alone.

 _Why did he had to leave?_ Bloom felt a little nervous of being under their gazes now. What would they think of her? Would they love her? Would they dislike her? Bloom finally took her seat that was directly sitting across from them. She saw the man's hand was ontop of wife's for support or comfort or perhaps even both. They were probably in much shock as she was.

"So...Bloom..." the man started up the conversation, looking directly at her though his voice seemed to be firmed. Bloom had held her hands together in her lap and looked a bit tensed. What was the very first question is going to be?

"Ever since last night, I had a feeling about you that I'd never felt from before...something mysterious and Marion and I had been wondering about it, all night long," his eyes shimmered either being emotionally upset or being happy. It was hard to tell the difference between the two emotions.

 _"Hagen? What are you doing here?" her green eyes were glittering in the darkness, like magic. Her eyes soon fell on the young redheaded girl who he had holding her arm._

 _"Who is she?" the man asked, looking at her._

 _At this question being said, Hagen looked at the young girl who'd he presume was Marion, and he sensed the eternal flame was coming from within her. But the flame...it...couldn't be...but...then...how? Who's the girl?_

 _The young fairy blinked her eyes a couple of times, adjusting to all what's going on around her. "What's your name girl? And why do I sense the flame coming from you?" he asked the girl precisely._

 _At this, the man and woman stared at the young girl, their eyebrows arched directly at her._

 _Bloom's heart started to beat rapidly, her voice soft and low as she answered the man. "I'm Bloom."_

"When you mentioned your name to us last night..." Oritel paused and glanced at his wife who was looking emotional and squeezed her hand before looking back at Bloom again.

"It...It made me think that _you're_ my daughter," the woman's voice shook a little, a mixture of both emotions: sadness and happiness.

Bloom looked speechless almost white at the same time. She never knew what they thinking about her last night about what she said to them. Bloom looked at them with heavy broken emotions as well. They were shattered as much as she was and no broken heart would ever heal completely. And a part of it will always remain fractured.

She felt tears beginning to well-up in her eyes.

"But we know for the fact that _you're_ our daughter," Oritel finally spoke out the words that he'd been wanting to say to her ever since they'd met from last night, still disbelief had shown in voice over the fact that she wasn't a child no longer. She was a young woman now and very beautiful.

"And you know, the first time when we first saw each other in the elevator I could sense the Dragon's Flame essence burn within you and right then we knew...you were our baby girl."

This completely shocked her entirely, because she didn't know that they'd felt that from within her, but to be honest too she felt some kind of energy the same as hers burn within them.

Her blue eyes widen. "You felt my powers?"

"Yes, any parent can sense their child's inner power, but from a nearby distance." Oritel explained. Bloom couldn't quite identify her birth father's emotions as much as her mother's that had shown on her face much easily.

"Bloom, I want to show you something," Marion said, showing her right arm to her but Bloom noticed that there was some kind of dragon birth mark wrapped around her wrist, just like _hers._

Bloom's eyes immediately had widen in astonishment. She got her right arm out as well...and by the Great Dragon she had the same birth mark as her birth mother. She had noticed that her birth parents's eyes were gazing at her wrist.

She felt her birth father's touch on her wrist where the mark was, examining it.

"On the Great Dragon! My love look at this, she has that same exact mark as you. The same one when I'd first looked upon you as an infant child." Oritel stated, his brown eyes were in awe but that wasn't the only thing. He almost frowned at that, but hid it well. She had noticed that her birth father had that ability of hiding his shattered emotions from his face.

"I always had it," the red-haired fairy shrugged.

But then she noticed that her birth mother leaned back in her chair, and sighed heavily. Her birth father placed his arm around his wife's shoulder trying to ease her stress as he already knew that she was going through an emotional break-down right now for reconnecting with their daughter again.

Marion's tears had finally dripped down her face. She could no longer hold her emotions in, unlike her husband who'd managed to not let his emotions get to him. He knew how not to show it physically, but mentally was another story.

"I can't..." the woman finally breathed out the words as if she were struggling of what to say next. "I can't do this...not now," tears were sliding off her face. She couldn't handle seeing her daughter being alive at the moment when she supposedly thought she'd been dead for many years. All the time she'd grieved for her on the day she'd lost her and the day of her birthday; she'd pretended that she had never existed in her life as if it were the easiest thing to do, but it wasn't. It was very difficult for her to erase her younger daughter from her memories. She would barely speak with Oritel on that day and he would also do the same.

Her second daughter that she had lost, was no older than being five months. Her mind shattered and so did her heart as she buried her daughter's death deep within her so she won't remember anything of her existence. She would even go far out to be sober to forget her tragic memories of ever happening. It wasn't like she hated her daughter, but seeing her alive at the moment...it was just too much for her mind too bear right now.

But now...it was probably worse than her being dead as she is indeed alive and well.

Bloom could tell that her birth mother was experience heavy-hearted emotions overcoming her. She couldn't blame her as she too feels the same exact way.

"My love, it's going to be alright. I'm here with you," his voice was easy and calm as he was trying to comfort his grieving wife.

She shook her head and pulled her husband's arm off of her. She stoop up as Bloom noticed the concern in her birth father's brown eyes as he looked at his wife. He understood her pain; her grief for what they'd tragically lost many years ago. He can't blame her and she would blame him either.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't see you for now Bloom," the woman's voice shook in a heartache.

Bloom looked at her and understood the pain she was suffering from all these years and the affect the Ancestral Witches had on her birth parents. Bloom understood that she needed time to let everything sink in. Who knows what they had gone through the years after the downfall of their homeworld?

"It's okay; I understand, you just need time." Bloom gave a reassurance smile to her birth mother.

Marion looked at the girl. How could she say that to her long-lost daughter who looked like the exact spitting image of herself? How was she okay with when she wasn't okay with saying she couldn't see her now? Was she pretending to be okay? How was she feeling right now?

Oritel glanced between his wife and Bloom. He also had a mixture of emotions stir within him as well and Bloom was right for the time being. He and his wife needed time to let it all sink in. It's the only way they can overcome this. But he also wondered was Bloom really okay with them about not seeing her for a while?

But then again something else bothered him completely. She wasn't a child anymore; she's a young woman now and someone else had raised her in the replacement of him and Marion. She grew up with other people who she'd thought were her actual parents. It hurt him to know that someone else had raised her and he and Marion didn't have a chance to watch her grow up. They weren't in her life and she wasn't in their lives.

He stilled blamed the Ancestral Witches for everything they caused him and Marion. Physically, emotionally, and mentally. They tore his family apart so easily and made him and Marion suffer for all these long years even though they were long gone.

"I have to go," she whispered, as she turned her heels in the other direction and walked off, wiping the tears off of her face. She felt broken once again and hurt. She couldn't face her today or tomorrow. She had no idea when she would be ready to see her again, embrace her, and to hold on to her for all of eternity and to never let go.

"Why don't you go follow her," Bloom suggested to Oritel. He was about to leave, but looked back at Bloom with sorrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry about this, Bloom. Maybe another time we could meet again."

Bloom watched as her birth father followed his wife, making sure that she was okay. She let a sigh out and even she wasn't ready to meet them yet, and she didn't even know that they were _alive_ and _living_ here on Earth for all these long years. She assumed that they had either vanished or have been killed by the Ancestral Witches, but that was wrong now. They were _alive_ and _breathing_ at the very moment. Who knows...maybe they thought of her being _dead_ as well, which made it harder for them to realize that.

They needed time and so did she. She gazed at the cup that was filled with tea. She wondered when she would meet them again and what would happen next? She sighed as she took a sip of tea and gazing at others who were enjoying their beautiful morning.

...

Later that afternoon Sky had met up with Bloom in the national park. He hasn't seen her in a few weeks and was now crazy about seeing her again. Ever since he laid his eyes for the first time on Bloom...he literally fell in love with her. In that few weeks, he's been fully engaged in being the Crown Prince of Eracklyon. He hadn't had any time off to spend with Bloom or to see anyone with the exception of Brandon that is, who was his Squire and less than a week ago, he'd been promoted to be Captain of the Royal Guard by his father.

Today was the only time he had off before going back to Eracklyon and doing his duties as the Crown Prince. He needed a little break from all the royal duties that were making him stay up late most of the nights. Seeing Bloom was what he needed and wanted from his free time. He was wearing a pale blue button up shirt with nice pair of jeans and sneakers he was anxious to see Bloom again.

"Sky!" he heard Bloom call out his name, waving to him as he smiled back.

He gave her a huge tight hug, his arms were wrapped around her waist and he gave her a deep passionate kiss on the lips. Oh, how much he missed her? He missed her being around him, even the scent of her hair. It was good to see her again.

"It's been awfully a long time since we last saw each other," she grinned to him playfully.

"It has been, and I've been missing you like crazy," Sky smiled at her.

"I've been calling a thousand time but you never answered me."

"Sorry Bloom. I've been very busy lately, but now I'm here free to you all day," he replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they both started to walk down the park.

"So where do you want to go princess?" He asked in particular since she'd informed him earlier that she was in Italy and basically had Timmy and Tecna help him with where to go in Italy had a sweet, romantic date while he's there and they showed him many areas that people often visit and is one of popular tourist area on Earth.

So to speak, he knew exactly where to take her.

"Doesn't matter where we go, as long you're with me." Bloom smiled as he smirked at her.

Sky was driving Bloom to somewhere no one would ever think of...somewhere where no one can see what he or she would do. An old abandon house which was in the middle of the forest, and the mansion looked amazing for its long period of time ever since its been built. And it was also a place where no one can really see it; it had a gate in front, which was old and rusty like the mansion that was probably built about two centuries ago.

"Sky, where are we?" Bloom asked. She had never seen this before an old mansion. Wait, since when he did know about it? Did he researched about it about the most amazing places in Italy? She had a feeling that he may had asked Tecna and Timmy for help about that.

"You'll see Bloom." Sky said, as he parked his motorcycle on the side and helped Bloom off.

"Why don't you close your eyes, Bloom?" Sky told her and he put his hands on her eyes and led her the way in. Sky had opened the door to the mansion to go to the other side.

"Are we almost there yet?" Bloom asked waiting impatiently. Sky was still walking through the dark and cold empty corridor, "we're almost there Bloom," he chuckled.

Finally they both had made it to the beautiful garden. "Bloom you can open your eyes now." Sky told her and once she had opened her eyes...she had gasped right at the beautiful scene. It was an old ancient gazebo where two love birds gathers and get married. A nice old water-fountain in the middle of the wonderful garden and there were many lamps all around that needs to be lit up by fire; she was dazzled by this amazing ancient place.

"Wow! Sky how did you find this place?" Bloom asked, she was breath taken by the sight of it.

"Well...let's say I did my research." Sky smirked at Bloom. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him and they kissed passionately. Bloom used her magic to light the lamps up and she also made the fountain to run up with water again and used magic on her and Sky.

They were both dressed like a regal king and queen. Sky was wearing a royal attire, and Bloom was wearing an elegant dress, and they both started dancing. It was so romantic of him to take her to such a place that was really beautiful.

After the lovely dance, Sky and Bloom headed back it was almost a late afternoon as the sun was starting to set as the skies had lit up in vibrant colors. Though she had noticed that Sky was taking her to the beach.

Bloom and Sky were now on the beach coast walking on the shore. Bloom felt this day couldn't get any better.

"Bloom…I need to tell you something…something very important," Sky said nervously, since he wanted to propose to his girlfriend as he'd been thinking of it for a long time.

"Yes, Sky," she said softly, wondering wondering what he was asking her of.

"Bloom I want to ask you something?" he said, as he was now on his knees, pulling the box from his pocket that he'd kept.

"Sky, what are you doing?" She asked, as she blushed a vibrant pink color across her face. She could tell he was really in love with her at the moment; his blue eyes says it all or perhaps it had shown on his face either way she could tell that he was totally in love with her.

"Bloom, will you marry me?" he had opened the box and inside it contained the legendary sapphire diamond ring. It was the most beautiful ring that she ever saw. She looked at him as tears were filling her blue eyes.

"Bloom?" Sky asked slowly, since it was a bit overwhelming for her to take in.

"Oh Sky..." she whispered; her voice sounded so irresistible in Sky's ears that he pulled her into a hug. Once they'd pulled away from each other and looking into each other's gazes.

"Is it a yes or no?" he asked a bit worried, afraid that she might say no to his proposal.

"It's...it's a YES!" she squealed out of happiness, as Sky pulled her into a kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He felt like he was the happiest man in the entire Magic Dimension since the woman of his dreams said yes and would soon become his wife.

"Bloom, I have to go now," as he placed the engagement ring on Bloom's finger as he noticed her smile had widen even more.

"You made me the happiest girl ever, Sky!" she said in a soft voice that made his heart melt away. He couldn't resist that cute voice of hers, but he needed to leave for now.

"...And I want to announce our engagement once summer is over," he told Bloom and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left Bloom alone. Bloom watched him leave and she looked at the ring that he gave her; she loved the ring and she closed her eyes as if it was a dream, but it wasn't a dream; it was real. He actually proposed to her. She gazed at the ring that was sparkling spectacularly under the rays of the sunset.

...

Later that same evening with Oritel and Marion who were strolling down the beach. Marion had her arm in her husband's. Ever since she and Oritel had met up with their long-lost daughter who'd she presumedly was 'dead' for seventeen years was actually alive. It just didn't make sense to her of how she'd been alive for all these years, when she had looked everywhere for her daughter in the palace, but she never had found her body assuming that the Ancestral Witches had murdered her and burned her body into nothing but ashes out of cruelty.

Her eyes were filling up with tears once again. She was broken from the inside and out. She had no idea if she could ever heal the damages that's been done by the Ancestral Witches. Maybe it would _never_ heal completely.

She remembered rocking her daughter to sleep on the days that Bloom couldn't sleep; she used the same lullaby that she knew from her mother when she'd rocked her to sleep. The endless days that she held her protectively in her arms when the war was ranging on. The days that Bloom cried because of the fear that was surrounding them. The days she watched her older daughter, Daphne taking Bloom out for a stroll in the garden and the way she used to play with Bloom, and the constant worry that she would feel over her young girls. It was only a few months they'd been together since the day Bloom was born.

She had made their darkest days brighter, even in the moment of the war that was happening. She had lightened their world, but then everything came crashing down on her on the day that Domino fell. She had lost everything during that battle even the lives of her daughters. She wished they had claimed her life instead of theirs as they were still very young and had lots to live for.

She hadn't noticed that she was crying in the arms of her husband until he spoke up, "please dry your tears, my love. I hate seeing you like this," his voice was gentle as he knew what she was feeling right now. Broken. That what she was feeling right now.

"Shh...everything's going to be okay, Marion," his face shown sympathy towards her.

"I don't know if it's going to be okay," she murmured.

"My love, as long as I'm with you everything will be fine," he soothed her with a small smile on his face.

"Oritel...I thought she was dead," she shook in tears. "I looked for her everywhere and I never found her...I thought they'd _killed_ her!"

His brown eyes shimmered, feeling pity for Marion grow within him. All he had to do was to be strong for her and to support her as much as he can.

"Oritel...it's _not_ like I _didn't_ want to know her...it's...just...I'm scared of getting to know her that's all!" she said in a high-pitched voice. "Who knows what kind of life she has right now? What if...there were things...that...something terrible had happened to her and we didn't know! How could I stand up to that? How can I comfort her, when _I'm_ broken!" she let her emotions go loose after sealing them inside of her for a very long time.

Oritel had his fingers running through her long wavy red hair. "Shh...we're going to do this together sweetheart. And remember you're not alone in this," he soothed her as he watched her calm down.

Oritel looked at her for a while before choosing his words in order to comfort her. "Don't you think she might be feeling the same way as we are?"

The red-haired woman looked at her husband. He was right about that. Maybe her daughter was feeling the same exact way as them: broken, shattered, upset, maybe even grieving at that as well.

"Maybe your right about that. I really do want to know what kind of life she has," her voice had lightened up a bit.

Then again she was also afraid of something else...someone else in particular. She gazed at her husband with fear in her eyes. "Oritel, what if _he_ knows about her?" her voice was low but dark and her features tensed up as she asked that particular question.

Oritel had a grave look on his face when his wife asked that question. Not too long ago, an evil wizard had broken out of the Omega Dimension by three young witches known as the Trix.

He was out there in the Magical Universe, probably plotting to take over the realms once again, and if he knew their daughter was alive...he would do anything to get her out of the way even if it meant he had to end her life. Valtor was their arch-nemesis after all, and their opponent and if he figures out that Bloom's alive surely, he'll do anything to kill her before she would stop him from taking over the universe.

"I'm sure he won't know of her existence," he said. Though Marion had doubt about that as if though she felt like he would know about her. She had a feeling that they would soon meet again after many years that he'd shattered them. If he dare lay a single finger on her daughter...she would hunt him down and end him permanently and no one would dare to get in her way from stopping her from what she's about to do to him.

"I doubt that he would know about her..." she muttered.

"And if he did know about her...then we'll be at her side when the time comes. And I would refuse to lose my daughter... _again_ _."_

They were both looking at the starry night sky as they spotted a shooting star, shooting through the eternal darkness of the sky, wishing for the best and that everything will be okay.

* * *

Wow! Lots of overwhelming emotions had broke through in this chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review below!


	3. Summer Days

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Winx Club nor it's characters.

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Summer Days_

It's been about a few weeks ever since Bloom had met her biological parents and ever since then, they've been constantly checking up on her about three times a day; well her birth mother felt like she needed that since they've haven't been in her life for nearly about two decades.

She felt a bit guilty about not telling her adoptive parents that she'd finally met her biological parents; since whenever she tried to talk about what had happened to her biological family in the past, it's been a touchy subject for them, including herself as well but she's been giving them some hints about her whereabouts lately.

She knew she had to tell them soon, but at the right timing though. But she did tell them that Sky had proposed to her at the beach (asking her hand in marriage), but her adoptive father, Mike he'd almost had a heart attack by the news his adoptive daughter told him.

At first, he still thought that she was still too young to be engaged to Sky, thinking that they both should wait for a few more years, but since he and Sky kind of got along, minus the whole Diaspro fiasco incident that had happened in her first year at Alfea. He was happy for her, but told her to wait on the marriage which made her burst into laughter saying that she won't get married until a few more years from now, which made his stress at ease.

While her adoptive mother, Vanessa was happy for her that she'd found someone who made her happy and loved her truly. Any mother's wish is to see their child's happiness. But she also agreed with Mike, to wait on the marriage and not to rush things too fast, which would result in becoming a disaster in the end.

She hadn't told her biological parents about her adoptive parents yet and the reason why for that was they were still an emotional wreck about the whole idea of being alive and adding that ontop to it wouldn't make them feel any better. Or about being engaged to Prince Sky of Eracklyon…that defiantly had to wait for a while…who knows how her birth father might react to the sudden news that his little baby girl was already engaged to someone and hadn't had the chance to be in her life yet?

Bloom and her birth parents were slowly building up their relationship, slowly forming a strong bond between the three of them and uniting once again as a family they've been from before—before the Ancestral Witches had attacked them.

They wanted to be a part of her life again and she wanted to be in theirs. So everything was flowing smoothly between them, but the only problem was: they were finding it a bit difficult to adjust to each other, especially between father and daughter.

Bloom knew that her birth father has been over protective about her and about every little thing that she does, which was resulting her to scowl at her father and ignore him at times for being a bit paranoid and overbearing for her safety—probably a typical thing for him to be that way considering what he'd been through. But she needed space and not every little thing she does...he had to go to extreme measures.

She slowly woke up to a bright cheerful morning.

The sun's rays brightening up her room for a brand new day that awaited ahead of her.

She glanced at her cellphone that was on the nightstand, and checked her daily messages that she'd get from her friends.

She saw a message that was written on her screen from her birth mother.

She wanted her to spend time with them for about a week so they would get to know her better and take her out on a great trip along with them.

 _What I am going to do now? I really do want to spend time with them. I wonder should I tell them or not? I mean they are my biological parents that missed my life for seventeen years and wanted to spend time with me. What should I do? Maybe I should tell them about it?_ The fiery fairy thought to herself for a moment, before sending the message back to Marion.

She got out of bed instantly and decided to take a quick shower. She was wearing a mini blue-white stripped crop top with pink hearts on the side of the shirt and a ruffle jeans skirt with light-blue leggings underneath and heels. Her long wavy red hair reached till her waist and she had light make-up on.

Mike had told that he and Vanessa were going down to the lobby before her and be at the café and he told her to meet with them down at the lobby so they can have breakfast together once she's ready.

 _Maybe, it's time that I tell them._

…

She headed down to the lobby and saw them sitting at the café, talking about nothing important. But she wondered how would they feel about her knowing that she'd finally met her birth parents? Would they be okay? Why was she feeling like this was a very difficult topic to talk about? She loves and adores her parents more than anything in the entire world. She was only hoping that they wouldn't take it in the other direction, though. Hopefully they won't misunderstand her.

Once she saw her parents, she had a wide smile on her face.

"Good morning, mom, dad," she kissed them both on the cheeks.

"Good morning, darling," her adoptive father, Mike smiled.

"You seem to be off into a cheery morning," Vanessa commented, noticing Bloom's smile on her face from the start of a new day.

Bloom took her seat across from her parents and soon a waitress came and took their order.

 _I should tell them._

Bloom bit her lips, uncertainty was in her blue eyes but Vanessa had noticed the mystery look in her eyes. Was there something she needed to talk to them about?

"Bloom is something wrong?" Vanessa's tone of voice was full of concern for her now. At this question being asked, Mike had looked at Bloom also concerned as well when Vanessa addressed that particular question to Bloom.

"Well," Bloom started off, gazing at her cup that was filled with hot tea, "…there is something that I need to tell you…" Bloom's blue eyes shimmered at them.

"What is it?" the blond fireman asked, gazing at her with curiosity.

Bloom sighed, as she started to explain that a few weeks ago she had met someone that was actually related to her, in other means, her birth parents. She saw the wide shock looks on their faces when she had mentioned to them that she'd finally met her biological parents who were alive, though they had noticed that their adoptive daughter was shocked as well to see them alive—that she couldn't believe her two eyes once they saw each other and reconnected afterwards. She reencountered the events that she'd first met them.

The fiery fairy explained how emotionally a wreck they were more particular her birth mother who'd assumed she was dead for many years. They were both emotionally broken and quite shaken to know that she was alive for all these years and somehow they both knew that it must've been her older sister, Daphne who had sent her to Earth for her safety.

Her adoptive parents shared a few quick emotional glances at one another, as Bloom was finishing up her tale. She came up to the part where biological mother had left, but her heart was shattered in telling her daughter that she couldn't at the moment see her since it was something that completely startled her and she needed time to let it all sink in since she had thought of her being dead.

Though, Bloom said to them that she couldn't blame them in any way after the many years they've went through and the thoughts they had suffered. They hadn't only suffered her death, but also the death of their older daughter, Daphne who was their first-born child.

The fairy of the Dragon Flame finally ended her tale as she saw the emotional glances in her parents' faces. As much as Mike and Vanessa loved Bloom, but at the fact she was telling them what her biological parents went through for many years just broke their hearts. And they couldn't blame them at all…since they didn't even know what'd happened to their infant daughter that they'd lost.

Mike placed his hand on his wife's shoulder, sensing her trouble already and gazed back at the red-haired fairy.

"Bloom, I'm sorry to hear that. I just wished that you could've told us from before." Vanessa said softly, her brown eyes were shimmering emotionally.

Bloom felt a bit guilty about what Vanessa had just said. She wondered would it be okay for them that if she did spend time with them for about one week? Why was she feeling a sense of…being torn between her two sets of parents and she surely didn't want to hurt either of them? What could she do? She couldn't just tear herself in half.

"…And so, speaking of why I'm telling you this," Bloom said a bit quietly, feeling a sense that she was ashamed of something, "…is because they want me to spend a week with them…so they can get to know me…" she had her hands in her lap, holding her hands tightly.

At this, neither Mike nor Vanessa knew exactly how to respond to that. They knew that they couldn't keep her away from her biological parents (considering that they're the ones who brought her into this world), and it wouldn't seem fair to them, because they were the ones that had given her up and thought she'd been dead for seventeen years. It only seemed like they'll be torturing them even more if they didn't allow her to spend time with them. They knew that one day, she might reconnect with her birth parents, but they didn't think it would be so soon.

"Well, Bloom..." Vanessa spoke out a bit heavily, "...I...I mean _we_ can't stop you from seeing them, they're your biological parents after all. But I only wished you'd informed us about them from before."

Mike agreed with Vanessa on that. "I agree with your mother on that, Bloom."

"I know," she sighed, " _I wasn't_ exactly ready to meet them, or _they weren't_ ready to see me either. We've only seen each other briefly, and I know that right now they're going through a difficult time...and they would probably already know that 'you've' guys raised me...so I'm just waiting for the right moment to tell them.

They don't even know my life, or how I discovered my magic, and the years at Alfea...it's just that it would be too much for them and I'm just taking it step by step. Well after sometime now, they wanted me to stay with them for a week..."

"Then you should go," he offered to her as she was stunned that her adoptive father was considering that to her, after all she was still his little girl despite not being blood related; she loved him and her mother very much.

"What? You want me to go? Shouldn't you consider it?" she asked slowly, shock was evidence in her voice since she felt a bit guilty that she was going to spend time with her biological parents for about a week.

"Bloom," Vanessa said in a motherly voice, "I think it's a great opportunity, it doesn't happen to everyone you know," trying to lighten her daughter's spirit about going and spending time with them.

"Are you sure? You know I've watched several movies and usually someone's left out and it's...it's..just I don't want you to feel that way and neither should they."

"Honey, no you should go," Vanessa's warm brown eyes shinned as she grabbed the fairy's hands into her own, for comfort or to reassure her that everything's going to be just fine and she should take this wonderful opportunity.

"Aw! Thank-you guys so much really? I love you guys!" Bloom's bright smile had lightened her adoptive parents' face and they both said, "we love you too sweetheart, so much."

...

Later that evening after she packed the things that she needed for the week. She felt a bit better and less guilty for taking this off of her chest that's been making her feel a bit squeeze during the past two weeks of her entire life. She wondered how was it going to be...to be spending time with them? Would they come to love her as much as Mike and Vanessa had? Would she inherit some kind of trait from her biological parents other than her appearing like a mirror image to her mother minus for the fact that her mother has green eyes and she had blue?

She was feeling like her sparks from the inside had bursted, already flying everywhere like being a hyped up kid type of feeling. Were Mike and Vanessa really okay with it? What were they feeling like when she'd finally told them the truth? How were Oritel and Marion feeling once she replied saying that she would spend the week with them? They were probably going over the moon or something?

Though, she kept her ring hidden safely so they won't find out about the shocking news that Prince Sky had proposed to their only daughter that they had left.

She sighed as she closed her pink suitcase and zip it all up.

They would arrive at any moment now since they wanted to meet her here and from there take her to their place and also they were going to spend their time on the beach, and afterwards have dinner. That sounded like a great first-day plan. She was feeling like in this week that she's going to spend with them is going to change her life. She closed her eyes; she was ready to get to know her birth parents. It's been her dream to actually meet them and somehow she'd gotten her wish.

She heard a knock on the door.

Her heart started to beat quickly within her chest and the feeling of anxiety has rose up once again.

 _Relax Bloom. Everything's going to be fine. Don't worry just be yourself._ Bloom smiled to herself at that thought as she went and opened the door, revealing to be her birth parents who'd looked really happy to see their daughter again.

"Hello Bloom." Marion's smile matched her expressive green eyes. She was wearing a halter dress in the color of sea-green and the length of the dress had just hit above her knees in about three to four inches. Her hair was down in curls that reached her waist and she had light make-up on.

 _Wait? What should I call her? Should I call her 'Mom'...I mean she's the woman who'd given birth to me, right? What about Oritel? Should I call him 'Dad' since he is my father after all? Maybe it's not the best to call them that right now?_

"Hi..." Bloom greeted with a smile.

Her birth father, Oritel asked, by judging that she had her suit case and was ready to go with them, "I'm guessing that you've told them already?"

"Yes, I have," as she noticed him nodding in approval.

"And I know we're going to have a wonderful time at the beach, and after that a nice dinner." Marion smiled as she took her daughter's hands into her own and winked at Bloom.

Bloom noticed that her birth mother was really looking forward to spending time with her, though why was she feeling guilty about this, as if were eating her from the inside? Was she worried? Probably not...

She let her biological parents guide her down the lobby and into the luxury deep gray convertible car.

...

Bloom was amazed at the city as they were passing through as the wind was making her long hair fly through mid-air. The people were out happy, enjoying themselves under the bright sun. The city looked really alive during the daytime as many cars were passing by heading towards the beach to hit the perfectly blue waves of the sea.

She noticed that they were heading up the mountains (which of course wasn't too deep, but being barely into it), which was on the edge giving it a beautiful look to look throughout the window and to see the beautiful sparkling blue sea and the city itself. It would look breathtaking at night to see the city lit up with lights and the moon reflecting its silvery glow onto the sea.

The red-haired fairy had almost let a gasp out as she saw the gated mansion and the spectacular green grass were vibrant in color with rose bushes and many different kind of flowers which Flora, the fairy of nature would love to see. A single water fountain was in the middle, as the water was flowing down. The mansion had almost looked as if the entire thing was built out of glass. It gleamed in daylight, brightly.

Once the car stopped, Bloom let the scene take her breath away. She was utterly speechless as there were no words to describe how beautiful it was. She couldn't but think that...No she tossed that thought away. She wouldn't dare think about right now.

Finally the red-haired princess had gotten out of the car and got her things from the trunk of the car. She felt a hand placed on her shoulders, startling her from her thoughts.

"So...what do you think Bloom?" Oritel beamed at her, and notice her cheeks flushed a bright pink across her face.

"It's really lovely," she commented.

"Well...why don't we show you the way in," her birth mother eye's twinkled, showing the vibrant color of her emerald eyes that was ringed with a hazel color in the middle. She grabbed her daughter's hand in hers as they slowly opened the door of the mansion.

Bloom's blue eyes widen as she saw how appealing it was. The high chandelier that contained thousands and thousands of small crystal shaped in small diamonds hung high in the ceiling at the entrance. The glass windows all around with heavy dark curtains all around, matching the decor of every room there was. The floor was white-marbled and shimmered radiantly at the light. There were two staircases at each side, the railings were silver metallic that were swirled all around.

They wanted to show her the way to her newly bedroom as they lead her up the stairs and down the halls. Bloom noticed that there was many frames of her parents hung on the wall...but she saw a particular frame that made her freeze at the sight of it. Her parents gazed at her and looked at what she saw. It was a single picture frame that had all four of them, including herself as an infant baby.

Oritel placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, allowing their daughter to see the picture though he could tell that his wife had an emotional look in her eyes. Sorrow and hurt pass through both their eyes.

Bloom placed her delicate finger on the picture frame, slowly tracing it down.

 _This was probably before the Ancestral Witches had attacked their home world. They were happy back then...oh Daphne...she's beautiful._

Tears crept into her eyes as she turned back to her parents. They were giving her a sympathetic look, clearly, they saw her emotions through her eyes. Her father placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder for comfort.

"Are you okay, Bloom?"

Bloom took a deep breath in and let it out, "I'm fine...really."

Her mother looked at her a bit worried that she wasn't really telling them the truth of how she was feeling; but she'll give her time and space as much as she needed until she was ready. She squeezed her daughter's hand for support, as she wasn't alone in this; that they were and always be at her side.

Once her parents showed her, her newly bedroom, which wasn't entirely in pink color. There was a queen-sized bed in the middle of the room that had high curtains hung from the bed that looked like what a princess would have. Aside from the bed there was a walk-in closet, a nice spacey desk with a few objects that were placed on it which really looked nice. Thick curtains were in the color of crimson was hung high and a plasma TV was on the wall.

The room looked like a dream to every girl wish to have. Bloom placed her suitcase aside the room. She glanced at the nightstand that had the digital clock. The clock struck twelve sharp. In an hour or so they would be heading down to the beach.

"Why don't we give you some time to get ready," Oritel wrapped his arms around his wife's waist as they both walked out of the room leaving their daughter finally alone.

Bloom plopped herself on the bed, gazing at the ceiling of her newly bedroom she supposed it was now, when she would stay with them from time to time. She heard her phone ring and looked at it.

It was a picture of Stella and Brandon's vacation on Solaria. She remembered that Stella told her a few days earlier that Brandon would stay with her during her summer vacation in her family's summer house. Stella even told her that her father Radius had been keeping a sharp eye out on Brandon wondering whether he's good for her and even mentioned that Brandon had been uptight lately...though Bloom knew exactly how he was feeling. It was probably the same feeling when she was under Sky's parents' gazes. It made feel...she wasn't herself at all something that disturbed her greatly.

They looked really happy together and they were also the cutest couple right after her and Sky that was. On the caption below it, it read:

 _HAVING THE GREATEST SUMMER OF MY LIFE!_

She wondered what the rest of the Winx girls were up to during the summer since they'd barely text each other; probably they were busy with whatever they were up to. It made her wonder if she should tell them about her summer that was going epically great, considering she'd finally met her biological parents. That would probably have to wait for now.

The fiery princess had finally gone downstairs after changing her outfit since they were going to spend their time at the beach. She was wearing her favorite bikini underneath her light blue dress. She had hair up in a bun with Ray-ban sunglasses and she was also wearing a regular yellow flip-flop. She was carrying a medium sized beach bag that contained most of the things that she needed.

She saw her parents in the kitchen, but what her eyes saw made her almost want to vomit in her spot.

Her parents were on the corner of the kitchen; her father had his arms behind her mother's back pulling her closer to him and she had wrapped her legs around her father's waist. Their faces were close to each other as her father leaned in and kissed her mother with passion as much as you could put into the kiss, which made Bloom groan.

She felt like a drop of lemon had dropped into her eye that stung her.

"Uh! I'm not even sure that I should even witness this! Come on, your daughter shouldn't see her parents making out in the kitchen for heaven's sake!" she said loudly as she giggled, finding it funny to embarrass her parents.

At this, instantly Oritel and Marion pulled away from each other's grasp, looking at their daughter who'd just walk in on them completely making out and shaking her head at them. They blushed furiously a bright shade of red - embarrassed by their daughter's sudden outburst.

"Please if you want to make out or do love or do whatever it is...please do it in your room with a lock on it. I wouldn't exactly appreciate my parents making out in a kitchen where I would constantly get food from!" she groaned.

Oritel and Marion looked at their daughter with innocent looks as she had her arms crossed over her chest. The red-haired fairy noticed that they were all ready to go. Were they waiting for her? Probably...it had to explain why they were kissing each other...

"So are you ready, Bloom?" her birth father asked, still looking a bit flushed for what he did moments ago.

...

Bloom felt the salty breeze air of the sea come to her face as the water splashed as she was sitting on the plush couch of yacht. The sun was shinning brightly in the sky as she could feel its rays kiss her pale skin. She had a can of coke in her had that felt refreshing to drink from.

She watched as others do water skiing over the waters, or riding a fast speedboat and made every turn around splashing the water onto the people who were in the boat for fun. People were sailing out enjoying the time under the sun; some even stopped the boat and jumped into the sea, splashing each other.

She hadn't noticed that her mother plopped down besides her until she felt her mother's hand was on her bare shoulder. The red-haired fairy turned to her mother.

"So Bloom…I would like to know everything about your life. I'm pretty sure you probably have many questions about me and your father and what happened."

She placed her hand on her daughter's hand that was on her lap. Her green eyes were filled with wonder about what kind of life her daughter had. She wanted to know every detail about what she likes and dislike hoping that their relationship as Mother-Daughter would bond strongly rather than drifting apart from each other and becoming total strangers. They felt like that they needed this; they needed a chance to bond and to get to know each other well.

Bloom finally noticed that the yacht stopped as she noticed that her father was walking down the small steps as he had two cans of beer, heading his way to his wife and daughter. He sat besides his wife and both looked at their daughter.

"We have so much to learn from our baby girl," her mother's ears were tearing up, "there's so much to know about you," her smile was warm and comforting.

Bloom couldn't help but smile as her birth mother who wanted to know about her life.

"Well, ever since I was a little girl I always loved the idea of having magic," she blushed slightly and continued on, "that was until I ran into Stella in Gardenia about two years ago and in the process of helping her, I discovered my magic."

"Wait, you mean the Princess of Solaria?" her mother asked curiously.

That made her freeze completely. Before she replied a 'yes' with confusion written across her face.

"I remember that Luna and I attend Alfea together along with Niobe and Alyssa, remember dear," she looked at her husband as her green eyes glittered.

"Yes, I do recall rooming with Radius, and my other friends Terendor, Erendor and James," her birth father said, recalling the details of when he attended Red-Fountain as a young student.

So her parents were friends of Stella and Sky's parents from knowing their names. But then they looked at Bloom wanting her to finish her story but somehow it excited Marion and Oritel to hear more of their daughter's life.

Bloom explained how she wanted to go to Alfea along with Stella so she could learn more about her magic. Bloom smiled at her memories as she was describing to her birth parents how excited she was when she first went to Magix and seeing Alfea for the first time in her life. Bloom noticed the emotions that were in her birth parents' eyes as they were quite happy for her and tearing up wishing they were with her though.

There she met other girls who were her roommates and how in Magix they had came across three senior witches known as the Trix and had attacked them out of nowhere since they thought the ring had contained the power that they were looking for.

As nervous as Bloom was as she was remembering her years, she had her hands folded in her lap her finger nails were digging into her skin as she tried to skim over the part that where they'd frozen her solid when she'd first met the Trix.

The red-haired fairy took quick glances at both her parents as she saw the eagerness on their faces.

"So these Trix were looking for the Dragon Flame?" her birth mother asked curiously as Bloom noticed her parents' face had suddenly drained from color as she knew what they were probably thinking of.

Bloom knew what they were probably thinking off that made them go pale like that. She couldn't blame them and she herself when she'd found out the truth...it bewildered her completely. She wondered what would happen if she did tell them that the Trix had almost killed her when they were trying to steal her powers?

The girl gazed at her parents as she was mentioning that she and her friends had snuck into CloudTower for the very first time at night to get the ring back, as she saw her mother shaking her head in disapproval and her father's grin as what she could assume was something like mischief twinkled in his eyes. Almost mouthing the words she could assume _atta girl._

"Don't encourage her, Oritel." Marion glared at her husband as he wanted to say something in response when Bloom quickly added, "it was _only_ that _one_ time," the red-haired fairy said, before her father could say anything back to his wife in response to that.

Bloom moved on from that until in the middle of her first year that she was having strange dreams. Dreams that she couldn't understand until...a woman dressed in gold appeared to her spiritually, guiding her through her times at Alfea.

It was her older sister, Daphne as well as the Nymph of Magix that she knew.

Did they even know what happened to her?

It made her feel...terrible because her older sister sacrificed herself to give her a chance at life.

It only made her feel guilty even more.

She couldn't say it...not here...not now.

She couldn't bear to look at her birth parents as if somehow she was responsible for Daphne's death (that she was in spiritual form with no body residing at the bottom of lake in Magix) even if she did know that ones who were responsible for sister's death were no other than the Ancestral Witches.

But...they needed to know...after all she's their first child they had.

They will find out one way or another.

She saw the eager looks on her parents' faces wanting her to continue on with her story since they were really interested to know all about it. But Bloom knew that once she would start talking about her older sister...they would probably be shattered all over again.

How were they going to react once she was going to talk about it slowly? She was hesitant of the idea, but something was nudging her at the back of her mind, though.

Maybe she needed to talk about it?

And so she did...

As much as she was trying to gloss over about the woman in her dreams that turned out to be no other than her older sister, Daphne...She saw the looks on her birth parents faces. It broke her heart entirely to see them this way.

Her birth mother had tears running down her face knowing that her older daughter was a bodiless spirit that was bounded to the lake in Magix for all eternity, never be able to touch her again. Her father looked angry, but grief was held in his eyes as he tried to reach out for his wife, to comfort her or both of them.

Bloom felt horrible for telling her biological parents about Daphne's fate. She averted her eyes elsewhere, not wanting to see her parents reactions. She knew in her heart they were heartbroken. They've lost the daughter that they knew and raised; they were the ones to watch her grow up...but to only know that she was no more than just a mere spirit that they could not touch or feel. Who knew how much it must've stung them once they had found out the truth about what happened to their beloved older daughter?

 _It must've pained them to know that._

Bloom didn't knew what losses of a child truly meant.

She knew how much it shattered her heart once she'd figured out the truth about her biological family and that she had a an older sister who was dead.

Bloom, she didn't grow up with her; they weren't the ones to raise her; they didn't know anything about her as much as they knew about Daphne. Talking about Daphne must've crushed their fragile souls.

They knew that she was dead as a young child and accepted the fact since they'd believed that. But her older sister...was something to them that she couldn't explain.

Bloom felt that she was only a mere shadow that wanted to disappear for good or maybe even forever.

She had no idea what they've been through for all these years and what they suffered? They suffered emotionally and mentally as it shown on their faces.

The red-haired fairy wanted to go. She felt like she was bringing the pain back into their lives. Bloom didn't want to tell them anymore about her life, not now...not what after they learnt about what happened to their precious Daphne.

Bloom knew that her birth parents wanted to be alone for a while as she could they weren't speaking with each other nor with her. They were in their own worlds...probably mourning or something...she couldn't exactly place on...

She needed to let them have their privacy and she glanced at the sea.

A fresh swim was what she probably needed.

Without making any noise to distract them, she slid her dress off of her and placed it aside as she dipped her feet into the warm sea. She needed to swim to take things off of her mind. So she dipped her entire body into the warm sea that was just right to her.

Bloom dove underwater so she could feel the water of the sea on her face. She came back up to the surface flipping her long damp red hair back. It felt good to feel the salt water on her skin. It was quite relaxing.

She probably knew that her birth parents were probably watching her from a nearby distance.

What made her think that everything was going to okay between her and her biological parents?

 _I shouldn't have told them? Why do I feel it's my fault?_

She was floating on the surface of the water, lying on her back gazing at the blue skies. She wished that Sky was here or her friends, the Winx.

It would put her mind at ease.

She'd always done this; it wasn't the first time that she went off.

But she'll be back in no time...as always.

It always made her think clearly by being a bit away from everyone.

After her quick swim, that she finally felt like she wasn't suffocating anymore she decided to go back. She felt like the swim made her feel relived of the stress and discomfort she felt earlier.

Wasn't this was her dream - to finally meet her birth parents in the two years ever since she'd realized she was adopted and wanted to learn more of her true origins and family?

The firey fairy was still broken as her heart's wound would never heal.

And her parents were still broken as well as it showed on their faces.

Nothing could heal the empty, dark, void space that was between them and in their hearts and souls.

Bloom sighed as she took in a deep breath in, and hoped that everything was okay. She didn't want to hurt them any further than they actually were.

She grabbed the towel from her bag and wrapped it around her wet body. Her birth parents had took notice of her that she took a swim not too long ago.

"Bloom, I didn't know you went for a swim?" her mother said, gazing at her wondering if their silence had anything to do with her going out to swim, leaving them alone.

Bloom shrugged. "Well, I've been wanting to swim and the water is great."

Oritel grinned to his daughter as he approached her and placed his hand on her wet shoulder. "If that is the case, then, why don't you go on the water ski. It's fun you know."

"Well...I...I've never done that before," she admitted, slightly going red-faced. She never knew how to water ski as she'd never done it from before...as for surfing she had. She loved hitting the rough waves, which made it challenging for her.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," he smiled, reassuring her that she'll be fine.

Her mother had walked up to her and gazed at Oritel. "Let her watch me first that way she could see how its done!" her tone was cheerful as Bloom noticed. She knew why her mother wanted her to see her, so she could _learn_ from her.

The red-haired fairy watched as her mother slid off her dress as she was wearing a two piece swim suit in the color of rich royal blue as she walked to her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Bloom watched her mother as she wore the life jacked on and watched her father helped her mother adjust her balance on the water as he gave her the staff that was meant for water skiing. She watched her mother drift off as she held her mother's cellphone as she asked her to record her.

Bloom felt the sun ray's kissing her pale skin as she felt the warmth tingle her skin. Her father had slowly started the engine and soon the yacht was moving at a slower past and than it was going a bit faster. She watched her mother at the way she was gliding on the sea's surface and the way she was moving. The waves weren't too high, but just the right height.

She loved feeling the breeze that was making her hair fly out smoothly and not harshly. But suddenly, she felt the yacht going at a slower pace from before. She wondered why her father was slowing the pace down as she was watching her mother...doing her thing on the ski, which she wanted to try out next. Maybe it was her turn? But how could it...be when her mother had been on it for less than a minute?

She saw her father helping her mother off, so it must be her turn to ride on it as she heard her parents call out to her.

"Um...I don't know about this," she said a bit hesitantly of the idea. She had never done this from before.

What if she screws up? What if she fall in the harsh water? What if...she tossed the thoughts from her mind once she heard her father's voice.

"Bloom you'll be fine," chuckled her father as he helped her on.

Bloom tightened her grip on the sliver staff as she drifted off from the yacht. It wasn't easy to balance on it as it took her her about fifteen minutes to adjust to the balance. Her father told her that he was going to be easy on her and let her to get the hang of it.

The red-haired fairy finally felt herself moving. She felt the breeze rush through her firey red hair as she felt the salty splash of the sea. Her smile widen as she was slowly trying to move and not being super stiff, being in the same position.

This felt amazing to her. It was hard to describe how she was feeling. She felt like she was light on her feet, running on the water surface itself or using on of those Specialist hover-boards.

...

"How was it?" her mother asked.

"Great! Actually!" still smiling widely.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," her father said.

Bloom wrapped the towel around her, finally wanting to dry off as the sun was starting to set. It looked brilliant to watch the sunset, as the sky itself lit up brightly in all shades of amazing colors as if it were painted.

Bloom was standing on the front dec, looking all around with such wonder.

...

The three of them were having dinner at a near by place. Bloom's thoughts had suddenly snapped back into reality as her birth father had asked her a particular question that she had to ask him to repeat the question.

"What did you say again?" Bloom asked since she didn't quite hear what her birth father had asked her.

"I still don't understand, how were you saved?" Oritel asked, as he looked as his daughter, still wondering how did she manage to survive.

Bloom suddenly felt a chill run down her spine and she froze at this. Her blue eyes were wide-open. Did they wanted to know the truth of how she was saved? Or more importantly, how she was founded and where? How could she possibly explain to her parents that she'd been found in a building all-alone and that wasn't the only thing, but it was in flames?

Bloom glanced up to see her parents who wanted to hear more about that side of her life and how she came to be. She could imagine the horrors on their faces, even when Mike and Vanessa had told her the truth, they were even horrified to find her all-alone in the building that was burning up in flames.

It wasn't going to be an easy thing to say to her birth parents at all. It seemed to her more like a death sentence. And so her blue eyes were flickering with many emotions and she finally began her tale of how she was saved and brought down to Earth by her older sister Daphne, thinking it was the safest place for her to grow up and have a normal childhood.

Once she'd went up to the part where her adoptive father, Mike had found her all-alone and she was surrounded by the flames, though she quickly glanced at them before finishing her tale. Her mother already was in tears as she had her arms wrapped around her father's arms as if she needed some kind of support from her father.

Her father though, he had an unidentified look on his face. To say, he wasn't pleased to find out that his youngest daughter was found in the building that was burning up in flames. Fear and anger were the only things that were flickering in his brown eyes, though he remained silent.

Bloom finally came to an end in her tale after her wonderful adoptive parents had took her in and loved her from the moment that she came home with them for the first time.

None of them had spoken as if they were in their own bubbles of thoughts.

Bloom couldn't help but to avert her gaze from her birth parents who sat across from her.

Her father broke the silence that surrounded them. "So...they did know that you had magic once they'd adopted you?"

"Well...sort of," she said with a pause as she noticed that her parents shared a quick glance before looking back at her.

"Sort of?" her mother arched her brows at her.

"Well, they didn't think that when I get older I would have magic. They assumed it would fade away as I got older. But they instantly knew that once I met Stella that my magic didn't fade away."

...

A certain man with long red-blond hair that reached his waist was watching the two couple as for he knew exactly who they were to him. They were his mortal enemy as for he was their's. A sinister smile crept up on his face as he noticed that there was a younger woman with bright red hair who was talking to them.

Who was the girl?

He soon vanished into thin air with a wicked laugh that echoed.

He had a plan in mind.

He was determine to put an end to the couple and with them out of the way, he could finally take over the Magic Dimension that he'd been dreaming ever since the Trix had freed him from his icy prision.

...

Bloom was in her bedroom lying on her bed in her pjs.

She glanced at the ceiling of the room that sparkled spectacularly.

 _Today was a great day_ , she thought to herself with a smile on her face.

She could help but to feel really happy. Her dream officially became a reality.

Though, she still didn't ask them the question she wanted to know as well. How were alive? How did they escape? How did they found out the truth about what happened to Daphne and her?

The firey fairy had nothing to worry about as she still had time. She had about two weeks and a half before returning back to her final year at Alfea.

She had a deep feeling that this year, her life was going to change entirely. She had to tell her friends about this and Sky...but then her smile turned into a frown, remembering what Sky told her...

 _I want to announce our engagement once summer is over..._

She had to tell Sky that they have to wait about the engagement because if her birth parents knew...they would realize that their remaining daughter was slipping from their fingers so fast before they would have the chance to know her.

* * *

Please tell me your thoughts and opinion down below as a review! Hoped you had enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
